The Administration/Communication Core (Core A) is responsible for facilitating the coordination and oversight of all Program activities and for disseminating information within the SPORE and for external interactions. The Core is designed for low-cost, yet efficient administration and communication in order to focus funds on research activities. This core includes a basic science director (Dr. T.-C. Wu) and a clinical research director (Dr. Edward Partridge). Dr. Wu is responsible for coordinating basic scientific efforts and the coordination of individual projects. Dr. Partridge oversees patient identification, enrollment, and patient monitoring in the context of the Core. The administrative component of the Core follows an organizational diagram for management activities. Monitoring of research will occur via 1) Research Project Teams, 2) Committee of Research Project Leaders, 3) Core Investigators Committee, 4) Developmental Research Projects Program, 5) Career Development Committee, and 6) the central SPORE Steering Committee. Furthermore, the Internal and External Advisory Boards provide formal evaluations and reports to the Steering Committee. This resource funds a Clinical Research Coordinator who interacts with the other cores as well as with personnel from each individual project to ensure that all patient information, specimens, and results are properly collected and recorded in the computerized database. Core A also funds a patient advocate, who provides invaluable feedback on various SPORE activities from a unique perspective. Appropriate monitoring of patient safety, adverse events, and data management and confidentiality will be provided by the data safety monitoring boards. The communication component of the Core is directed at intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE, and National Cancer Institute research activities. The Core coordinates essential Program interactions including preparing applications and progress reports for the SPORE, all planning and evaluation activities, arranging and publicizing SPORE activities, coordinating advisory committee meetings, producing annual reports and performing analysis of budgetary matters.